I'll Wait forever
by Just Yasmin
Summary: This is my first story. It's about Lucas, Peyton and lindsey. Lucas is hiding his feelings and everyone around him knows it.
1. Chapter 1

I'll wait forever…

Chapter 1.

It had been 4 years since Peyton had been home. To her home would always be Tree Hill no matter how far away she was. She had left Lucas behind her one true love.

When he had proposed to her she couldn't say yes. She had seen what the distance had done to Nathan and Haley. She couldn't have that happen to her and Lucas so she said someday. Little did she know that someday wouldn't be good enough for him. He left her in that hotel room a broken picture of what she was. She went to his book signing in LA only to find him with someone else. That hurt that really did. He'd promised to love her forever.

When she saw his book that morning she knew she had to buy it, she always did. His words meant the world to her. They took her back to a time where their love was the only thing that mattered. She was feeling so unhappy so she called the only person who could make it better.

"Hi, it's Peyton. Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just... what happened to us you know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, ya know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Peyton. Four years ago, it all seemed so clear, didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after."

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

"Sometimes. Not always. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay, then let me ask you something. What is gonna make you happy, Peyton? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough."

"Well then, what is?"

"Love, I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you."

After she ended her call with Brooke she didn't really know where she would find that love. But Brooke on the other hand knew that she had to go home to Tree Hill. She was there the next day. She went straight to Nathan and Haley's. She couldn't wait to see how much Jamie had grown. She also wanted to be there for Nate he was a mess since he lost his dream of being in the NBA.

When she got there she knocked on the door and there was Haley. Haley screamed scaring the little boy who went and hid behind her legs. "Jamie honey don't be scared. This is your Aunt Brooke."

"Hi Jamie. I've been waiting to see you. You don't remember me but I remember you. You're my Godson. Wow you've grown so much"

"Hi Aunt Brooke. I'm four now"

"I Know you are buddy. I'm sorry I've missed you're birthdays."

"Jamie honey why don't you go and play upstairs". Jamie gave her the 'you're trying to get rid of me cause you wanna have a grown up talk' look.

"Ok mamma."

"How's Nate doing? I heard about the accident. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

"He's not doing too well. I'm not sure how much more I can take. Jamie can see how much it's affecting me."

"Can I talk to Nate?"

"You can try not sure if he'll listen"

Brooke goes and finds Nate staring at the pool. He's in a wheelchair after he was thrown through a glass window and had severe damage to his spine.

"Hi Nate"

"Hi"

"I just saw Jamie. He's so cute."

He just continues to stare at the pool.

"Look Nate I'm really sorry about what happened but you need to stop moping. It's tearing Haley up to see you like this and Jamie to."

"How would YOU know. You haven't exactly been around lately."

"Wow Nate that was uncalled for. I can see it on their faces. If you don't stop you'll lose them both. Is that what you really want?"

"No but I just can't get over what happened. I've lost everything."

"No you haven't every time you look into your beautiful son's eyes known that he's the second best thing in your life. The first being Haley. I had everything I thought I wanted and it wasn't enough. That's why I'm back. I came back to be with my family."

"Thanks Brooke. I know you're right. I'm going to try and be better for my wife and son."

Brooke left knowing that at least some of what she had said Nate listened to. Next stop on Brooke's tour of Tree Hill was to see Luke. She got to Luke's house and of course walked straight in to find a beautiful blonde lying in bed in wearing her designs.

"Omg, I'm so sorry. I'm looking for Luke, do you know where he is?"

"You're Brooke Davis. I think he's in the kitchen."

"Thanks". She walked into the kitchen to find Luke sitting drinking his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. "Hey Luke"

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in New York. Don't you have an empire to run."

"I'm here because I miss my family. The empire will run itself with the help of my faithful assistant Millicent and Victoria."

"I see you met Lindsey my fiancé."

"Wow I didn't know things were so good between you too."

" Yh they are, she's my editor you know but I really love her Brooke. It happen a few days ago."

"Aww Luke that's great. I'm glad you're happy but you know you shouldn't mix business with pleasure." She said in a way only Brooke could say, which elicited a smile from Lucas. "Anyway I better be going. I've gotta find a place to live. Bye Luke."

The first house she looked at she loved. She love the way it looked. The view, everything about it. "I'll take it"

The woman gave her the keys. Finally she had a place to call her own. The first thing she did was call .

"Hey , I'm in Tree Hill. I wanted to see how you were after our last call?"

"Hi I'm fine. I'm gonna stay in LA though. As much as miss Tree Hill, LA's my home now." She knew that this was a lie and so did Brooke. She was after all Peyton's best friend.

"If that's what you really want. Anyway I have news for you. I saw Jamie our nephew. He' so cute, I could just kidnap him. You'd love him. Oh and Luke's getting married"

"WHAT? When did that happen? And to who?"

"Her name's Lindsey, she's his editor and it happened a few days ago".

"Oh then I guess there really is nothing left for me in Tree Hill" she mumbled. "I'm sorry but I'm really busy and I have to go. Bye I love you "

"I love you too . Bye"

Brooke wished she wasn't the one who had to deliver that news to Peyton. She knew she wouldn't be taking it well.

Once Peyton had hung up the phone. She decide to go out for a walk to clear her head. She never though that this day would come. The day that she found Lucas had truly moved on. She was still madly in love with him. In fact she had never stopped loving him. It was as if her heart was breaking all over again. She just couldn't take it.

In Tree Hill Brooke met up with Lindsey. Lindsey wanted to ask Brooke something although she didn't know her all that well. The two of the sat down and grabbed a coffee.

"Hi Brooke. I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to say yes."

This got Brooke worried. She was wondering if Lindsey was going to ask her to be in the wedding. Which under the circumstances would have been a little odd, her being Peyton's best friend and Lucas' ex. "what is it?"

"Could you make my wedding dress. I love clothes over bros and would love to wear one of your creations on my wedding day."

"Yes of course. I would love to." Brooke Davis does love weddings after all.

After their coffee Brooke went straight home to work on the designs for Lindsey's wedding dress. She was so excited the only other wedding dress she'd made was Haley's. All those years ago.

Now that Lindsey had picked the design, Brooke got to work making the dress. As the weeks went by she got more excited about the dress she was making. One evening when she was so wrapped up in work that when her phone rang it made her jump. She looked at the screen. it read. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt that she was making Lindsey's wedding dress but she nevertheless picked up the phone. "Hey . What have I done to deserve this call."

"Hey. Nothing I was just missing my best friend and wondered if it'd be ok for me to come and stay with you for a few days next week."

"Sure I'd love to have you. But you know next week is Luke's wedding. Are you sure you won't feel awkward?"

"Yes I did. No I won't all I want is for him to be happy."

"Ok then I'll see you next week."

Peyton had been so busy with work that she'd forgotten about Luke's wedding until Brooke had mentioned it. She was trying to be strong and hide the fact that she was truly devastated that Luke had chosen someone else to spend the rest of his life with.

Peyton's on her way back to Tree Hill This can't be good. I sense some trouble in the air.

Brooke met Peyton at the airport. She looked happier than Peyton had seen her in a while. They went back to Brooke's house where Peyton saw Lindsey's wedding dress. Which by the way is beautiful. "Brooke why didn't you tell me that you were making Lindsey's wedding dress"

"I dunno. I thought it might upset you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine really I am and I'm very happy for him Brooke. He deserves to be happy".

"I can't believe you sometimes. You're so strong, if it was me I'd be a wreck by now but you seem to really be fine."

"It's because I am. If you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk."

"No go ahead"

She walked around the town for ages. Going to all the places she loved when she was a child and somehow without realising it she ended up a TRIC. The only one there was Lucas. He's set up a mattress on the floor. Lindsey had insisted that they didn't see each other before the wedding and he didn't want to impose on Nate and Haley.

Lucas looked up and thought he was dreaming. He hadn't seen her since he'd proposed and she's said someday. " Hi what are you doing here?"

"I don't know Luke. I just started walking and ended up here."

"Not here in TRIC but in Tree Hill?"

"Oh I came to see Brooke. I missed her."

"Oh. Peyton look I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know Luke and I'm happy for you. Really I am."

"You do."

"Luke I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened that night. You deserve to be happy. Lindsey is a very lucky woman to be marrying you."

"Peyton don't. "

She wasn't sure what he meant. Was he talking about her apology or what she had said about Lindsey. She stood behind the bar and poured herself a few vodka shots. Meanwhile Luke grabbed a beer. They kept drinking. They were hammered. Peyton glanced at the clock. If she didn't get back soon Brooke would worry. "Luke I better go. I don't want to get you I trouble the night before your wedding." As she tried to leave Lucas grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around so he could see into her beautiful green eyes. It was as if nothing had changed between them. He was still that 18yr old in love. She could feel his blue eyes piercing right into her soul. It felt time had stood still. He pulled her in close and kissed with all the passion that he had when he was younger. She tried to pull away. Every fibre in her being was telling her this was wrong but somehow she just couldn't stop.

One thing led to another and Peyton woke up lying next to Lucas. " Oh my god what did I do?" She pulled on her clothes and ran out all the way to Brooke's. Packed her bags and left. Leaving a note telling Brooke that she had to leave as work had called her. When she got home there was a message from Brooke "I'm so sorry that you had to leave. They really have you working hard out there don't they. Hopefully you'll come for a visit soon. I miss you already ." Peyton sat down on the couch and started crying. She wasn't that person. She shouldn't have slept with Lucas he was getting married to Lindsey today.

**Now that Peyton and Lucas spent the night together will he marry Lindsey. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up I've Been really busy with uni and stuff.**

Chapter 2

Lucas was so nervous today was the day he had been waiting for. He was about marrying Lindsey. He couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. Then he suddenly remembered what had happened last night with Peyton. He felt ill. They shouldn't have done it. He wanted to talk to Peyton desperately and ask her not to tell anyone especially Brooke. But when he'd got to Brookes to talk to her he found out that she'd left. He thought that probably wasn't a bad thing. If she was in LA he could pretend that last night didn't happen.

'hey Luke, how you feeling?" Nate asked

"Hey Little brother, I'm ok a little bit nervous. Can't believe I'm getting married."

"Are you sure it's just nerves? You look a million miles away. I just wanted to say that I'm honoured to be your best man. I know that I was supposed to be Keith."

"Yeah I'm sure I am nerves. Thanks man. I know but he's still with me."

"It's time to go"

They stand at the front of the church waiting for Lindsey and Haley to arrive. They arrive and Lindsey's dress is amazing. The smile on Lucas's face was one that had not been seen for a long time.

"Dear family and friends. Lucas and Lindsey have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding." The Priest began.

"Lucas, do you take this woman, Lindsey Evelyn Straus, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Lindsey, Do you take this man, Lucas Eugene Scott, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Lindsey smiled at Lucas and slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may now kiss your bride." The Priest told him and Lucas smiled brightly.

The whole congregation stood up and cheered for the new Mr and Mrs Scott. They walked down the aisle and went to TRIC.

"I'd like you all to join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Scott." The dj said. As everyone cheered, welcoming and congratulating them.

"Hey Brooke, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh Luke you promised you wouldn't set me up with anyone."

"I'm not. He wants to turn an Unkindness of Ravens into a movie. When I told him about you he asked to meet you. He thought you'd be the perfect person to do the costumes for the movie."

"Oh ok". Brooke sighed just what she needed Luke trying to set her up with someone.

"Julian this is Brooke." he said "and Brooke this is Julian. I guess I'll leave you guys to it."

"Hi so you're Brooke. I've heard so much about you from Lucas. He says that you're the best designer he knows.

Brooke looked confused and then said "so you really just want to talk to me about designing costumes."

"Yes. I've read the book and noticed a lot of similarities between the two of us. So it really is a pleasure to meet you."

They all hear a clinking of glass so the stop and look at Nate. "As most of you know Luke and I have not always got on but as his best man and brother I can safely say that he has a beautiful wife. Although not as beautiful as mine" Nate chuckled causing everyone else to do the same. "I just wish our uncle Keith could be here today to see Luke so happy. I know that he's proud of you Luke just like the rest of us. I want to wish you and Lindsey a very happy life together"

After the rest of the speeches they left to go on their honeymoon. Brooke had this weird feeling that Peyton needed her. She decided to call. Peyton was still lying on the couch crying her eyes. She'd lost the love of her life and she's also done something so stupid. She heard the phone; she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. When she saw that it was Brooke she knew she had to pick up. If she didn't Brooke would get worried.

"Hi . What's up?" she said trying to sound normal.

"Hi, nothing I just wanted to see how you were. I thought you'd be at work so I was gonna leave a message."

Damn she thought. "I've just got back. I'm fine Brooke why shouldn't I be"

"Well for one thing Luke got married today. And you left so suddenly and I know you too well so I know you're lying about having to go into work."

"I'm not I'm totally fine. Anyway how was the wedding? Luke was happy wasn't he?"

"The wedding was fine. He seemed to be. I got the feeling that something was on his mind. Oh and he introduced me to this movie producer Julian." her tone rising when she mentioned Julian.

"Oooo sounds like you've got a crush" Peyton teased "is he good looking? tell me more"

"Yes he is but I don't really know him that well. I wanna get to know him better. I gotta go now got to get ready to meet Julian. But I'm gonna come and visit you real soon. I love you ."

"That would be lovely. Bye " they hung up.

Peyton tried her hardest to get on with her life no that Lucas was no longer hers. The only thing getting her through this was her work. She tried to get that promotion, she needed it. It seemed like her hard work was paying off. John Night the label exec was noticing her staying late but for the wrong reasons. She was a pretty girl he didn't want to promote her he wanted to be with her.

One night about a month after Lucas' wedding when she was working late he was at her door with dinner. Peyton was starving and he was her boss. She didn't think anything more of it. They ate and the he tried to take advantage of her. She slapped him and ran out. It had been almost a month since Luke's wedding this was the last thing she needed. She got a text from Brooke asking her to pick her up at the airport.

She jumped in a cab and went straight to the airport to get Brooke. When she got there she was a mess. She knew then that she could no longer hold her feelings in she needed to tell someone. As soon as Brooke saw her she knew something was seriously wrong with .

"What's wrong? You're a mess." She asked looking really worried.

"It's nothing a hot shower won't fix. Let's just get home." She lied. Brooke decided not to force the issue she knew would tell her when she was ready.

They got back to Peyton's and Peyton jumped in the shower and tried to wash the events of tonight off her. When she got out of the shower she checked her messages.

"SAWYER THAT WAS SOME STUNT YOU PULLED TONIGHT. IF I DON'T HERE FROM YOU YOU'RE FIRED" John's voice bellowed on her answering machine. She was really scared she couldn't afford to get fired.

Brooke had heard everything. "What was that all about?" she inquired.

"It's nothing" Peyton shrugged. "Look I better call him back. I don't want to lose my job."

"Ok. I'll just jump in the shower." She wanted to give peyton some space.

She dialled john's number with shaky hands. "Hi, Look I really don't want to lose my job can we just forget tonight ever happened"

"I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I just couldn't help myself as long as you don't tell my wife we'll be fine."

"No sure I won't tell anyone." She hung up and started crying. Brooke walked into the living room. She couldn't believe Peyton was crying. She was always so strong. She went over to her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Brooke."

"I'm worried about you. First you turn up at the airport a complete mess and now you get off the phone with your boss and start crying. Why don't you tell me what's going on"

"My boss made a pass at me and I rejected hima which he didn't like but he's letting me keep my job as long as I don't tell anyone." She said.

"Ok but that doesn't explain all the tears." Said Brooke sounding even more concerned.

"I'm late" she sobbed into Brooke's shoulder.

"WHAT? I didn't even know you'd slept with anyone." Said Brooke confused.

"You know the day that I came back to LA." She said calmly

"Yh, the day of Luke's wedding. You said it was because of work."

"Well I lied. I slept with Luke the night before we were both really drunk. I was so ashamed I couldn't face anyone not even you."

"Oh . We've been through so much together you know I'll never judge you."

"I know but I still couldn't face you. I wanted to pretend like it never happened. But now that night seems to be coming back to haunt me."

"Have you told Luke?"

"Told him what? There's nothing to tell at the moment and even if there was I wouldn't tell him anything. I'm not going to break up his marriage"

"Peyton we need to find out if there is anything to tell Luke and if there is he deserves to know."

"Ok Brooke. Let me go to the drug store."

Peyton practically ran to the drug store around the corner and bought a pregnancy test.

"I know this isn't what you had in mind when you came to see me but I'm glad you're here. I couldn't do this on my own."

"Whatever the outcome I still love you and I'll be here for you." Brooke said smiling at her best friend. She had news to tell Peyton but now wasn't the right time.

**Is Peyton pregnant or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll wait forever…

Chapter 3

" are you ready?"

"No, let's get this over with" she said praying that she wasn't pregnant. She looked down at the test in her hands and saw the words not pregnant. She was so relived that she didn't have to raise a baby on her own. From the look on petytons face Brooke knew instantly tht her best frined wasn't pregnant.

"It's negative." Peyton said.

Brooke knew that now was the perfect time to tell peyton about Julian. "Julian and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks & He really wants to meet you. After all you are the girl that inspired the book. But also because you're my best friend."

"Brooke that's great I can't wait to meet him."

"Well he's coming to LA in a few days to meet with some directors and I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner with us."

"Brooke I'd love to."

Brooke was so nervous. She really wanted Peyton and Julian to get on. They were at the restaurant early. They had left Peyton to get ready, god knows she takes her time. Peyton finally arrived.

"Better late than never I was starting to give up on you." She joked with Peyton.

"Sorry I couldn't decide what to wear. You Know what I'm like" She said. In reality she didn't really feel like going out.

"Julian this is my best friend Peyton." Brooke said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Julian. Brooke's told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope" she joked & Julian chuckled. "Let's order. I'm starving"

They had a very nice meal and talked about the movie and everyone back in Tree Hill. Before they knew it, it was time for Brooke and Julian to be heading back to Tree Hill. Brooke hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Bye. It was nice to finally meet you" and at that they went their separate ways.

Peyton carried on working for John. She couldn't face going back to tree hill. That night was never mentioned again. But Peyton sensed that something had changed. John would make more and more excuses to spend time with her alone and she didn't want or even like the attention. Her colleagues were starting to notice which made it even more awkward.

A few months later Lucas and Lindsey were fighting again. About the only thing that they always fought about. It had been like this ever since Lucas had finished writing the comet shortly after their wedding. Lindsey had loved the book at first. Then she realised that it was another love letter to Peyton.

"Luke I've been trying so hard to ignore the fact that the book is about Peyton. But I just can't do it anymore."

"Oh not this again. How many times do I have to tell you this book has nothing to do with her? I married you for god's sake. Peyton means nothing to me. She's just an ex-girlfriend." He knew it was a lie as soon as he the words left his mouth. Peyton would never be just am ex-girlfriend. That's he he's slept with her again. She was like a drug everytime he saw her he just wanted her even more but he was married to Lindsey now there was nothing he do to change that.

"Luke, I don't believe that for a second." She starts quoting his book "'the boy saw a comet & suddenly his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, & sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him & his world would be whole again, & his belief in God, & love, & art would be reawakened in his heart'."

He knew there was no point arguing with her. Not when she was like this. "If she was just an ex-girlfriend you wouldn't have kept all this." He couldn't believe that she's found what brooke called 'the Peyton box'. He didn't even know that he still had it.

"where did you find that" he questioned.

"In the closet Luke. You need to choose do you want her or me?" Lindsey pleaded.

"I already have." Luke said. He'd really had enough of this argument.

"NO, YOU HAVEN'T YOU NEVER REALLY LET HER GO. I GUESS I FINALLY GOT MY ANSWER" she shrieked and ran out of the house. Lucas sat there completely bewildered by what had just happened. Instead of running after her he went to bed. She'd come home when she cooled off. Lucas was woken by the sound of the phone. He got out of bed and went to get.

"Hi is this Lucas Scott." The voice on the end of the phone stated.

"Yes. Do you mind telling me what this is about?" he was worried now especially when he noticed that Lindsey's side of the bed was empty.

"A woman was brought in a few minutes ago. She had your wife's id on her. She's been run over."

Lucas hung up the phone and drove straight to the hospital. He went straight to the desk. "I got a phone call saying my wife has been brought in. My names Lucas Scott"

"Take a seat Mr Scott; someone will be out shortly to talk to you."

He sat down and pulled out his phone. He really needed to talk to his best friend. "Hi Hales, I know it's late but I really need to talk to you."

"Luke this better be important. It's the middle of the night."

"I know it is Hales but I'm at the hospital."

"OMG Luke what happened." She sounded so worried that Lucas now wished he hadn't called her.

"It's Lindsey. She's been run over and they won't tell me. It's my entire fault." Lucas cried.

"Hold on Luke I'm coming."

Haley turned to Nathan who had been woken by the phone and said "Luke needs me. He's at the hospital. Lindsey's been run over. Will you look after Jamie?"

"Of course I will. Send Luke my love will you."

Haley arrives at the hospital at the same time the doctor comes out to talk to Lucas.

"Hi Mr Scott."

"Hi please tell me she's ok"


End file.
